I Think Maybe You Should Come In
by sarahxxxlovey
Summary: It had been a year since he had seen her, and as corny and sappy as it sounded, he had missed her more then he could ever put into words. HP/GW. Multishot.
1. Chapter 1

A _year_.

It had been a year since he had seen her, and as corny and sappy as it sounded, he had missed her more then he could ever put into words.

It wasn't just the kissing and the holding that he had missed. He had missed waking up in the morning and seeing her walk downstairs with bed-head and smeared makeup. Even if he wasn't technically "with her" just having her around, just having her near him, within a close proximity of him made him a little more comforted and a little less scared.

He was so close to just running and hugging her when he had seen her in the Room of Requirement, and if the situation wasn't so harsh he would have chuckled at the way she got jealous when Cho suggested she come with him.

He had missed her jealously and her laugh and the scent of her hair and the way her cheeks looked flushed after she came back from the Quidditch pitch and her kisses and the way her arms felt around him during their routine good-night goodbye.

So he made up his mind, he was going up to her room, and he was going to see her. And he was going to kiss her again, and love her again, and talk to her again, and cry with her for the first time.

He found himself in front of her door, standing there, in the middle of the night, waiting to build up the courage enough to knock. It couldn't possibly be that hard, just to _knock._ But apparently, it was, because he was having a bloody hard time with it.

But after repeating to himself, _be a man, _over and over in his head, almost like a mantra, he knocked on the door, and when she opened it, his breath caught in his chest.

Her gorgeous red hair was messed up, just like he remembered it, and her bright brown eyes were aglow with a million different emotions, just as he knew his own were. His heartbeat sped up to a million beats a minute and his breathing rate increased and he could feel his body reacting to being within five feet from her.

She stood there in the doorway for a few moments before giving him a soft smile, stepping aside, and opening the door to him.

"I think maybe you should come in."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own the characters, setting, or plots of the Harry Potter Series.**

_She stood there in the doorway for a few moments before giving him a soft smile, stepping aside, and opening the door to him._

_"I think maybe you should come in."_

***

So he walked in to her room, it looked the same as the last time he had been in there. She walked over and stood by her bed, as he stood there, looking around, thinking of something that could possibly break the ice.

He finally took a step towards her, his body only inches away from hers. From this distance she looked a lot different.

She was skinnier; he saw that now that he was actually looking at her. The clothes that had fit her curves so perfectly, the curves that he had loved and cherished so much, were now loose and almost baggy. They were worn and they looked out of place on her smaller frame, like Dudley's clothes used to look on him before he went to Hogwarts.

Her face was more sunken. The cheeks that always used to be flushed with anger or embarrassment or happiness weren't so flushed anymore. Her lips weren't as pink as he remembered. Her hair was a little less red then it had been before, a little more dull. But nothing seemed that bad until he looked into her eyes.

They were lined with rims of red and the dark circles under her eyes were deeply contrasted against her skin, that was a lot paler then it had been the last time he had seen her. The eyes that used to be so bright now mirrored the hurt that his heart felt from all the death and all the tragedy. He looked into her eyes and saw more hurt and more suffering then any seventeen year olds eyes should hold. It was the hurt that he saw that gave him the uncontrollable urge to scoop her up in his arms. So he didn't resist.

He was honestly relieved when she hugged him back. She more then hugged him actually. She clung to him with everything that she had, and pressed herself up tight against him.

He felt her body moving uncontrollably with the sobs that wracked through her body as soon as he took her into his arms. A wave hit him, and suddenly felt completely overwhelmed with the grief that he was feeling. He walked her backwards, before turning 180 degrees and falling back onto the bed, her right on top of him as they tumbled backwards.

And then she was hysteric. She fists banged on his chest and she sobbed and her body shook. She was saying things, but he couldn't exactly understand through all the tears. He heard his own name, and some of her brother's names, but other then that he couldn't comprehend much of it.

So he just held her, like he had dreamed about doing for the past year. He stroked her back and her hair. He couldn't tell how much time had passed, just sitting there holding a sobbing Ginny in his arms, just being there and comforting her, like he wished someone could be there for him.

He didn't even realize he was crying either. He only realized it when she wiped his cheek and her hand came away wet and shiny with tears that weren't her own. He didn't even realize that he was sobbing just as hard as she was until she stopped and the sounds of harsh breaths were still pulsating violently through the room.

A/N: Jeeeez. Sorry this took so long. I had it on my computer, ready to upload and I guess I just forgot about it. Oops :D

This was a short chapter, and I didn't really know how to end it, but I'm going to try to make their talk next chapter worth the short ending.

I hope you liked it. Review Please :)


End file.
